


Play With Fire And You'll Get Burned

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Cop Jensen Ackles, Cop Stephen, Dirty Talk, Lawyer Jared Padalecki, M/M, Manhandling, Needy jared, Rough Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, Toppy Jensen, excessive use of the word slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Jared shows more than he should to Stephen, and Jensen's reaction isn’t the best.AU based on a manip of Jared that Stephen Amell published on his Twitter.





	Play With Fire And You'll Get Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Manip: credit to owner. Source: https://twitter.com/StephenAmell/status/1068687263532556289
> 
> If anyone knows the artist, let me know.

It's visiting day in the penitentiary complex where his boyfriend is imprisoned. On days like this, his routine always begins with a visit to Stephen, his best friend since college and ex-roommate.

Although he's accustomed to the routine of the prison—he’s a lawyer after all—Jared crosses the corridors eagerly. The reason for his apprehension is a concern for the two most important men in his life.

Jensen and Stephen have been in jail for four long months, and Jared is counting every minute for their exit. They are both police officers—and also partners, by the irony of fate—working disguised inside the prison in an attempt to dismantle a drug trafficking network and corruption involving convicts, jailers, and police officers.

Although there is a risk, Jensen agreed to the visits, knowing how hard this is for Jared as well. So, he takes the precious time he spends with Jensen and Stephen.

His friend's waiting for him with a massive smile on his face. Stephen is a tough guy, but with a soft heart, especially when it comes to his wife and Jared.

“Hey, man! How is the prison treating you?” He wants to know as soon as the phone touches his ear.

“It's all right, Jay. No problem with me or your Knight in Shining Armor,” Stephen says, and his expression is an open book. Jared believes him and ends up laughing because that description is perfect for his boyfriend on several occasions, making him feel like a damsel in distress. But he has learned long ago that fighting it's pointless, so he lets it happen by making good use of his sassiness in these situations.

“And out there, how are things?” Stephen asks, and his warm smile makes Jared hate the glass between them.

After that, he spends the next ten minutes telling all the news to his friend, who follows everything closely. A passionate expression shows on Stephen's face as Jared begins talking about his wife and the congress she’s attending in England. And Jared imagines that expression has to be the same one he has on his face every time he’s talking about Jensen.

“I talked to Katie on the phone this morning, and she misses you, Stephen. She asked me to tell you she will be sure to be here on the next visit.” His friend's eyes get suspiciously wet, and Jared improvises, wanting to lighten the mood, “and has another message for you.”

“Which one?” Stephen asks, hopefully.

Jared puts the phone down, opens a few buttons of his shirt, and pulls it open to show one of his nipples, completing the scene with a kiss blown toward his friend.

Stephen starts laughing immediately, and Jared can understand the word idiot leaving his friend's lips. Both laugh hard until Jared picks up the phone again.

“No offense, man, but I prefer full and feminine breasts.” The amusement in his voice is all Jared needs to hear, knowing his antics helped to lighten the mood.

“Well, Jensen likes it a lot,” he says maliciously as he tries to button the shirt with one hand.

“That's disgusting! I don’t need to know the details of your sex life, Padalecki,” Stephen complains, but the smile doesn’t leave his face. “By the way, Jensen must be anxiously waiting for you.”

Jared looks at his watch and knows it's time to go. “Will you be okay?” And his concern is genuine.

“For sure. Besides, I have a real pit bull watching my back.”

“Okay! Take care of yourself! And keep an eye on Jen for me, please.” Jared knows they’re the best cops in the department—accustomed to undercover operations—and that they will be careful, taking care of each other as well, but he begs anyway.

“Don’t worry, Jay. We'll be careful, as always,” he says confidently, easing up a bit the grip on Jared's heart. “Get out of here! You have a man to fuck,” he grumbles but smiling widely.

♫♪

The correctional officer leads Jared into the room for a conjugal visit, and he makes an effort not to look so eager. A light blush colors his face when he thinks the guard knows what will happen between him and Jensen for the next two hours. Fortunately, the man is professional and doesn’t even look at Jared as he opens the door.

Jensen’s welcome is ravenous. In a second, he’s entering the room, and in the next one, he’s facing the wall with Jensen pinning him against it. And his embarrassment disappears from his mind.

“Jensen!” His voice comes out a little strident, but he can always deny it later.

“I relax a little bit, and you're showing what's mine to another man.”

“How do you…” He can't even finish his questioning. _How does Jensen know what happened during his visit to Stephen?_

“Have you forgotten I am one of the most dangerous men in this damn place? I have connections, and nothing happens inside these walls without me knowing.”

Jensen remains in character on all visits. It has to be this way because it's too risky for everyone involved. And Jared just goes with him. No doubt it's exciting, but also a bit scary. Jensen is very convincing, and the fine line between reality and fantasy always seems blurred. But none of this explains how Jensen already knows what happened on his visit to Stephen.

“It was just a joke, man. Stephen and I are just friends. You know that.” His attempt to free himself from Jensen's grip only makes the prominent erection rub hard against his ass. At least “someone” is happy to see him.

“I have a reputation in this damn place. And I don’t need you fucking ruining it. So, are we clear?” 

“Of course, Jensen.” He’s quick to agree, not wanting to waste time with his boyfriend's unjustified jealousy.

“Don’t think you're going to get out of this easy. Your indiscretion pissed me off. So, I'm going to have to teach you your rightful place. And you’ll have to deal with it,” Jensen growls into his ear.

“Everything you want, Jen.”

There’s no alternative at the moment. Besides, he doesn’t want to have an option at all because his need for what’s about to happen is so intense it makes him a little dizzy.

His tie, suit, and dress shirt are pulled rudely from him, and the erection against Jared’s ass is a reminder for what lies ahead. Pants and underwear are pulled out with the same impatience, and Jared’s only contribution is to kick his shoes off. He’s still trapped between the wall and Jensen when he feels the hard cock between his ass cheeks. The son of a bitch didn’t bother to undress. And it’s fucking erotic despite Jared's vulnerability—his nudity versus Jensen’s ugly prison uniform.

But the member teasing his rim isn’t enough to satisfy him. It’s never enough. Even so, Jared holds his position obediently, moaning deep in the back of his throat. Jensen runs this show, and everything will happen the way his boyfriend wants. Not a second before.

At the beginning of their relationship, there were many misunderstandings, but Jared learned to deal with Jensen's domineering tendencies and today they complement each other.

The heat against his entrance suddenly disappears, and he almost complains, containing himself at the last second. Then his body is invaded by experienced fingers.

“What do we have here?”

Jensen avoids his prostate, of course.

“The slut is open and leaking.”

He blushes furiously, grateful that he’s facing the wall and Jensen can't see his embarrassment. It always takes a while for him to get used to his boyfriend's dirty mouth.

“You fucking slut.”

His entrance quivers with the touch of thick fingers inside him.

“I bet I won't be the first to fuck this hole today,” Jensen says against his ear, earning a moan from Jared, one that is shameful to his own ears.

The preparation is to make things easier. But his boyfriend knows that.

“I used my fingers, Jensen. It was just that.” He’s so turned on.

“It's not what it looks like.”

The fingers finally touch his prostate, making him react by pushing his ass against it, “Ahh, I swear, baby.”

When the stimulation is starting to get good, though, he feels the emptiness caused by the removal of the fingers. And before any lament on his part, he’s manhandled effortlessly to bed. On his hands and knees and with his feet out of bed isn’t the most dignified position but he’ll handle it.

Then he feels the head of Jensen’s cock nudging at his hole. All the dirty talk and roughness made him horny, and his body is shaking in anticipation. Jared would be able to do anything to have Jensen filling him.

“I wonder how many of the other cons would like to go a few rounds with you.”

The prospect is scary even if there is no possibility of that happening. He just showed his nipple to his best friend, and that was enough to provoke a stormy reaction in Jensen. So, there's no chance his boyfriend will allow him to be touched—let alone to be fucked—by other men.

The need makes Jared want more contact, and he pushes his ass against the cock between his cheeks.

“And I'm sure you might like that, aren't you? A slut who likes to have his hole filled.”

Jensen pushes against his rim, making him moan loudly in the small cell. But the head doesn't even come in completely and it’s pulled out. And Jared’s moan is now caused by frustration.

“C'mon, Jensen.” His dick is throbbing between his legs.

“Say it.” It’s growled against his ear, making shivers to run down his spine.

“Fuck me.” He contracts his entrance a few times, desperate for the member just teasing it.

“It's not motivating enough, slut. You can do better than that.” A hand touches his crotch, near the base of his cock, and he wants it around his hard-on.

“Please, Jensen. Fuck me with your huge cock.” As long as he gets what he needs, he won't worry about his dignity right now.

“Well, with this huge cock?” Jensen inserts the head again, slowly.

“Fuck! Yeah, with that. Fuck your slut.”

And this time, Jensen penetrates him, stopping only when he’s deep balls into him. Despite the initial pain, he takes the full length with a satisfied groan. Spreading his legs wider, Jared arches his back; he wants his man inside his ass as far as he can go. He feels the member inside him throbbing, and before he can beg again, Jensen starts moving. And it’s slowly—so slowly. Jensen pulls his length out entirely before reinserting it to the hilt.

“I’ll make you scream. The guards outside will listen to you, and they will wish to be in my place.”

_Oh, God._

The hands on his waist clench possessively, however, and it’s tight enough to bruise.

“And the best of all is they can’t. No one can. Only I have the right to fuck this ass.”

When Jensen finally picks up the pace, Jared wants to cry in relief, but all he does is whimper in response. He’s so full, and every inch of the member fucking his ass hits the right points inside him.

“Ah...fuck.”

“You really are a cockslut, aren’t you?”

The slap on his buttocks burns.

“Mmm.”

Jensen's impulses are impossibly fast now, making him keep his hands tight on the sheets for support.

“I’m asking you a question.”

And he gets three more sharp slaps.

“Argh!” That hurts. “Yeah, I’m a cockslut.”

“Not good enough.”

_Shit!_

“I’m a cockslut for your dick only, Jensen.”

The dizzying pace intensifies, and Jensen shuts his mouth up, except for a few occasional grunts. Entirely focused on the sensations plaguing his body, Jared only realizes that he has moved to the center of the bed when he feels a weight on his back. It's constrictive and also suffocating when an arm is wrapped around his throat, yet his body responds positively, and some thrusts against his prostate are enough for him to come hard. He shivers slightly, feeling the heat of his own semen wetting his stomach and the sheets beneath him. Jensen is still a solid presence on his back, and the rhythm of his hips is capable of provoking Jared's most indecent moans every time his prostate is touched as well. Closing his eyes, he squeezes his fingers that are wrapped around Jensen's forearm. And it doesn't take long for him to feel a new orgasm building.

Next Jensen growls—and it’s almost animalistic—at the same time that Jared feels the familiar warmth filling him. Unexpectedly, the weight disappears from him, and then he feels the wetness against the skin of his asscheeks. And this is his boyfriend marking him.

_As if he no longer has enough marks._

Jared looks over his shoulder in time to see Jensen's smug smile. And within seconds he’s filled again with a still-hard member, and it only takes a few thrusts for Jared to reach a new and equally powerful climax.

“Oh, God!”

He isn't sure if he will be able to be functional before visiting hours are over.

“You can call me Jensen, baby.” The voice against his ear is mocking, reminding nothing of that one of the mob boss from before.

“Fuck, man! I think you broke me,” he complains, every little movement causing a wave of pain up his ass.

His bastard boyfriend laughs. “Next time, think again before showing your nipples to another man.”

♫♪

The walk of shame isn’t as bad as he thought it would be. There’s only lust on the faces of the two guards outside the cell, and the men seem to want to devour him. Being at the end of it makes Jared uneasy, but he walks down the hall to the exit without incident.

As Jared makes his way to the car, his ass is throbbing, and he aches all over, but it’s a good pain.

Sitting in the driver's seat is painful, but he does it. There’s no doubt that he was well fucked. And he's feeling like a bitch, in fact. But to his surprise, it’s not a bad feeling at all.

Jared starts the car and exits the parking lot, singing all the way to his apartment.

♫♪

The next day, Jared receives a photo on his cell phone. It's Stephen, and the black eye is hard to miss.

_Jensen_, Jared thinks. Apparently, his Knight in Shining Armor made an appearance.

_Again. _

However, all the concern he could have about it fades away because it’s common for Jensen and Stephen to sort out their differences with punches and behave as if nothing had happened right away.

Smiling, Jared plans to apologize to his friend by buying a bottle of his favorite wine. As for his caveman, he already knows what to do to placate him at the next prison visit.


End file.
